Plushie-sama
by HarmonyOfAnime
Summary: A Short story about a Neko and her Kind Master. *One Shot*


**Disclaimer:** I do not own HelloKitty, however I'd love to have a stuffed animal of her. She the only one I don't have. 😣😣

* * *

 ** _Plushie-Sama_**

Its a nice Spring day; the beutiful and colourful flowers blooming gracefully as their exotic scent stretched as far as the horizon, healthy tall trees with branches filled with light green leaves, and in a humongous garden, neighbored to an equally large hedge maze, belong to a young man sitting in comfy green grass eating fruits is his inhumanly adorable neko.

Her name is Eri Ainera, inhabited the last name of her owner, and she possess so much adorableness it would break the adorable meter a hundred times over. She has creamy white skin that sparkled abit in the warm sunlight, petite body physique, her height is 160cm, light brown hair in a fishtail braid that's as silky and smooth as her skin with a pair of light brown cat ears on the top of her head. Real cat ears I mind add with a long fluffy matching coloured tail that's standing straight up and curled at the tip through a hole on the back of her pajama pants her master made for her with a sleeveless hoodie and just like her pajama pants it's baby blue with rainbow coloured stars spotted all over. Her big and luscious eyes are so dark you wouldn't be able to distinguish between her iris' or pupils. And to top her flawless appearance, Eri has her master's name tattooed in black cursive letters on her left shoulder, Usui. Ponounced as Ew-sewy

She plucks an apple then starts eating it when suddenly she hears her master voice, with her cat ears his vioce seemed close but he was actually nearly 300 or more meter away from the garden and hedge maze just walking out of his mansion so she turns and with her enhanced eyes they can see things that's miles and miles from her. The telescopic vision she has is absolute and really doesn't have a limit to how far they can "zoom in" like a camera to see something far away as clear as if it was right in front of her.

Her pupils turns pink and formed the shape of a heart with a huge smile on her face, showing dimples and rosery cheeks, when she seen her owner with his hands behind his back. So out of impulse, she ran to him meeting him at the entrance of the garden, which only took about a minute because of her speed and jumped on him hugging tightly while rubbing her face and cat ears on him, purring.

" Hi hi master." She says in her cheerful shrill voice.

He easily kept his balance still with his hands behind his back and laughs" Hey. Where's the baskets Eri? Are you finished putting fruits in there?"

She totally forgot about doing that. Eri was too busy eating the delicious fruits she never thought to put them in the baskets that was right next to her.

Eri dropped down on the grass, her perk up cat ears are now downward as she look at the grass below her" I'm sorry. I-I got hungry and forgot to put some in the baskets."

" I see." Then he pets her head while one is still behind his back" Don't worry about it."

After he was finished petting her she look up at him, he's 185cm, blushing happy that she's got a owner that's kind and gentle to her. He's her first master and she don't want anyone else to be" Thank you master."

"Hey. Remember yesterday when we were in the mall and you wanted a stuffed animal but I had no time to get it for you because of my urgent call."

" Yes. You had to go to work." She can't help but get rosery red cheeks not just by looking at his angelic face but when he's in his uniform. He look so cool!

"Mhmm well when you were out with your parents I got the stuffed animal for you" then from the hand behind his back he shows her a cute HelloKitty stuffed animal with a pink heart on her forehead.

Her eyes sparkled and her smile was from temple to temple, not literally, and she hugs him tightly again wrapping her legs around his waist" Thank you thank you thank you thank you.." She would've continued on forever but Usui gently put her down on her feet then gave her hello kitty.

" You're welcome" then he kissed the top of her head making her giggle and blush again.

She cuddles the adorable animal. This makes it her 100th stuffed animal but don't worry her room is big enough to fit hundreds more and would still have room to spare.

" Alright. Now let's go get those fruits in the baskets.

She put Hello kitty on her tail" Ok master."

As they both walk further into the garden Usui says" What are you going to name her Eri?" Then he stroke her big fluffy tail but was careful not to drop her stuffed animal off her tail by accident.

" I'm going call her Plushie and since you gave her to me master I'll add sama. So Plushie-sama is her name."

He chuckles " You're the most adorable girl I know Eri."

They reached where Eri was eating and the baskets were there.

She covers her face with her tail " Thank you master." She never gets bored with him telling her that.


End file.
